sussfandomcom-20200215-history
Lasermatic
There is no clear recording of when Lasermatic started playing on the server or his playtime as his timers on all servers have been reset a number of times. Lasermatic can be seen as somewhat chill person but the stress coming from his many jobs is his worst enemy. He is happy to help with basic E2 related things like speed and jump boosts along with PAC usage. Jobs Being broke and basically living on the streets, Lasermatic works at an abundance of jobs. Founder and AugerCore Vendor of the Eve Enrichment Centre A floating facility dedicated to boosting human progression, even if it means capturing innocent people, holding them hostage in tubes and messing with their DNA like a cat with a ball of string. Founder and Potionmaster of Veneficium Sorbitio A hardy cave located in SussForest that sells a range of bright, tasty (and toxic) potions to nearby travelers. Also, in some situations, offer 'quests' to find something with the promise of a Legendary Potion. Founder and Protector of SussForest After experimenting with contaminated tree seeds, a massive outburst of trees lagged the server. Once a horrible clump of trees, now a calm place of tranquility. Founder and Head of the Suss Wizarding Committee Just a bunch of nobodies with stupid capes and sticks who cast Arcane Shield on their virginities. Founder of the Big Blue Box Trading and Shipping (BBB) A friendly delivery service who ship many items to and from other businesses on Suss. Though we are very disorganised and 'old fashioned', we are the most reliable delivery service. Crossfade, a mysterious DJ and superhero... A swift soldier who fights with musically enhanced abilities, such as his speed-boosting Wave Glide, damaging Basscannon and his blinding Saxiness! He's archnemisis is Rilon's mysterious alter ego... Grand Pianist at''' SussLink, '''Unicorp and SussTV 7 years of piano experience and yet cannot use black and white notes together. Grand Receptionist at SussLink '''and '''Unicorp Too comfortable saying 'hi' to strangers... Level 100 Psychic, Dark Pokemon Has a Pokemon PAC with a move list and everything! Researcher at Peniston Group Learning how to bend air around company cars... Quotes "Degrees Degrees" - Lasermatic, 2017 "If they're old enough to scream, they're old enough to cream." - Lasermatic, 2017 Things You Should Know... * You'll find him in a purple City 17 Uniform or some weird PAC he made. * He usually hangs around his builds, role-playing or doing E2 or PAC. * He has a crazy obsession with magic and wizards. Like, it's a serious problem. ** And steampunk technology. It's really damn cool. * He has crappy memory. ** And pretty lazy. *** My god, don't ask him for anything too big. * He's pretty much the Mascot of the Unicult. Like, he has a Cyber-Unicorn latex suit. Trivia * He has never once crashed the server. Isn't that believable? * He has only called Starfy by his name once! ** He only uses 'Stirfry' now. * Has helped out around ''19 ''other players with E2 and PAC ** Most of the time, it's Rilon. * He speaks English, French and is now learning German. * If you need a hologram of a baby with an anus for a face in E2, ask Lasermatic. ** He made one 3 years ago... * Lasermatic is actually his 4th account. Category:Users